Systems and methods for driving vehicles in various processes are commercially available and/or disclosed in the patent literature. Such systems and methods include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,111; 5,388,684; 6,170,634; 6,536,583; 6,876,107 B2; 6,876,896 B1; 7,134,258; 7,859,139 B2; 8,397,896 B2; 8,448,776 B2; 8,678,182; 8,812,152; 8,896,241 B2; 9,008,831 B1; 9,126,813; 9,260,210 B2; 9,540,127, B2; 9,590,539, B2; US 2012/0097503; US2014/0244028; US 2016/0039061 A1; US 2017/0081135 A1; US 2017/0163197 A1; and in the following international patent applications: EP1530541; EP2958834; EP2982472 A1; WO 200064751 A1; WO 200064753 A1; and WO 200064791 A1.
Track systems for transporting vehicles are known. Such track systems include linear synchronous motor (LSM) based systems that facilitate propulsion of vehicles along the track using electromagnetic force (EMF). Commercially available LSM systems include Rockwell Automation's iTRAK™ intelligent track system; Beckhoff Automation's XTS available from Beckhoff Automation GmbH of Verl, Germany; and, MagneMotion's MAGNEMOVER® LITE intelligent conveyor system available from MagneMotion, Inc. of Devens, Mass., U.S.A. Although such systems can provide a high degree of independence of movement of vehicles along their tracks, and can be used in many different processes, their current performance may be less than desirable for many high speed converting applications. For example, some of such systems are limited to conveying vehicles at a maximum velocity of 2.5-5 meters/second. The magnetic thrust force generated by these systems can also drop off considerably as velocity increases.
Thus, there is a need for improved apparatuses and methods for independently driving movers (or vehicles). In particular, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for independently driving movers at higher speeds and forces that are capable of matching the needs of high speed converting operations.